Flashbacks: 2 - One Heart, One Soul
by The Barracuda
Summary: On a rainy night a few years ago, Goliath and Elisa at last give in to their temptations, confront a fear of their extreme differences and share a night of passion. OLD STORY POST


**Flashback #-2: "One Heart, One Soul"**

_Author's Note: This is an older story being posted to FF. It was only available on Gargoyles-Fans due to mature content. But considering new readers can't access the adult archive on that site anymore, I'm posting it here in order to try to complete the "saga". And after looking at it and comparing it to a lot of M Rated stories on this site, it's quite tame. This is an early story of mine and written in an old style. I'm presenting it as is, no edits, old style of writing and all._

"_I remember that night like it was yesterday. It was a Spring evening, with a light rain falling, spattering quietly on the roof and windows. We arrived home, totally soaked to the bone, and quickly ducked into my apartment to get warm, and so I could change my clothes. We lit a fire and I decided to throw on nothing but a robe. We sat in front of the fireplace, and I practically melted into your arms. You held me for the longest time...and then kissed me like you've never kissed me before, looking down on me with eyes of trust and hope...and love. Before that, I was...scared to physically show my love for you, but it all disappeared with that one look. I knew you would never hurt me, or ever let me feel an ounce of pain. We ended up making love several times that night, and I fell asleep in your arms. I awoke to your statue, wings spread, to protect me from the evils of the world. For six years, you have done nothing but protect me and keep me safe. And now, Big Guy, it's my turn to protect you."_

\- Quote Taken from 34 - "Breakdown Part 4: The Battle Within"

Almost completely sideways did the rain swell, pushing its droplets along the wind like knives against his mighty billowing sails, though light and effervescent in their attack, almost a massage from the clouds themselves. A Summer shower in the middle of Spring cascaded over them, the warmth of the waters flowing from their skin with a fluttering tangibility of butterfly wings, laughable in their attempt to dampen the spirit, and yet only allowing the soul to lift itself higher and resist the temperate storm.

The massive winged shape twisted itself among the towering, grayed silhouettes of Manhattan's highest spires, the fine details of extravagant design and modern trimmings lost in the delicate downpour. He attempted to direct himself towards the intended destination, a promising relief from their sodden clothing and the drenched strands of hair.

Huddled in the shelter of his thick, brawny arms, a precious cargo crept closer against his chest, though still as wet as he, especially when playfully attempting to sway her carrier's flightpath from his perfected trajectory. Over the rush of the falling rain, she laughed and giggled wickedly, as her heart soared, her wild crowing catching his ears and inflaming his playful side, buried deep within, except when she of the greatest power over him set it free with her heavenly voice and sensuous chestnut eyes.

The rain still fell, and yet not once did they heed nature's foul temper, until reaching through the mists of tears shed from the dark lavender cotton above, a familiar building and slanted stoop, the lights left burning, as if to guide their way. The travelers dropped in altitude, the winged one holding fast to his slender passenger as they fell and slowed and came to a flawless landing.

She rushed from his arms, and fumbled through the drenched denim material for her keys, and struggling to locate the lock while pulling back the heavy tress weighted down with purest crystal from the clouds. At last successful, she slid back the wide, sloped skylight window and instantly jumped inside. "Oh man!" she cried, having escaped from the rain, yet still surged with an incredible feeling of freedom, given to her only by one man.

He entered in behind her, his massive form squeezing through the window and settling on the carpet, the water flowing from his furled wings and long sable mane. He moved the sliding window back into it's position, allowing the peaceful spatter of raindrops on the glass to be the only sound above their heavy breathing. "I do believe I am soaked." he muttered, though perhaps his deep tone contained the brimming fires of humor and pleasantry, if only to break down the stoic facade and be witness to her smile.

And Elisa did smile, when turning to see her partner's waterlogged form towering over her, small streams of water pouring from each jagged cleft of his strong gargoyle features, his brow spurs, wings, tail, and even when he guided back the long strands from his face and forehead, did he release the captured droplets when the swaying tress fell away from his shoulders. "Enjoy the flight, Big Guy?" she asked of him, swathing a hand across the taught skin of his heaving chest.

"You seemed to." Goliath replied, a spurred ridge rising to match strength of poise to her beaming grin.

"Don't gargoyles like to glide in the rain?"

"Not always..." But as she turned away, he reached out and forced his great strength to relent to the delicacy of a child's touch, and edged his talons to her cheek, bringing her eyes back around, and granting him yet another glance of a far off realm within the deepest pools of chestnut and copper. "But with you, Elisa, do I never feel the rain."

She was held there, unknown to her stupor, perhaps his own power cast over her with but a low rumble of his sensual tone. "Me neither..." She prowled closer on drifts of air, and did the distance between them grow ever smaller until she had pressed against him, her breasts contained in a laced bra and thin shirt, made even more so by the dampness, rubbing upon his muscular structure, a rush of electricity to her very core. Her hands explored the moist expanse before her, moving with abandon to spread themselves over every inch of the gargoyle, until he caught them both in taloned appendages.

Goliath stroked his thumbs into each of her palms, and seemingly pulled her even closer to him, and as with every intimate caress they had shared before, he longed to feel what lay underneath the restrictive clothing, a modest restraint of humanity's evolution that robbed him of what he desired with all instinct and animal lust. Her clothes stuck to her golden skin, creating a perfect profile of her hourglass contours. Firm breasts, slender waist, flared hips, smooth, without a trace of protruding bone or spur. Such fragility and yet, so much spirit and vitality of heart. Such divergence, yet such beauty. "Elisa..." It was a whisper that lay within the base of his throat, a growl almost, a plea to her to never leave his side.

"Goliath..." she responded in kind, a rasped murmur freed from crimson, bee-stung lips. She looked up to him, and the bond was roused again, between charcoal and chocolate, between friends through battle and seeming death, only to end up realizing what possibly their hearts had known far before they ever had a clue.

Goliath swept away her wet, black hair, a sheen that carried upon the strands as a halo of light, and then leaned down, to sweep his mouth against hers, to tease her with the Summer droplets of the rain, and a taste of man unlike any other. They kissed, deeper, farther, beyond that of a simple couple who shared only a passing affection. They were of an unbridled passion, two candles burning brighter when fused into one form, but like all those with fear and doubt of a relationship that would give them the world, came their uncertainty, their ultimate undoing, effectively pulling them apart.

Elisa was forced back by her own trepidation, though still remaining close, able to feel the growing bulge under the wet leather of Goliath's loincloth. A happenstance, an accidental or even intended brush against him on more than a few nights, to satiate a woman's curiosity of the seven foot, seven inch behemoth, had given her only a slight impression of what he concealed. But even in her arousal, did the simple fact of he who she had grown to love, was an entirely different species, and thus made their coupling difficult. Difficult past any possible description. "Maybe...maybe I should...get changed..." she remarked sadly and exhaustedly, having to be the one of rational thought, before things went too far, became too heated for them to ever stop.

Goliath drew back, his stance rigid once more, the calming influence of sobriety barely overwhelming his growing stimulation. "Y-Yes...of course. I shall...start a fire...so we may dry off..."

"Yeah..." she agreed reluctantly, finally finding the strength to push herself away from him. "Good idea." Elisa trailed backwards, eyes glued to Goliath's until she turned around, and with a sweep to her hair, she headed off towards her bedroom.

The lavender giant sighed, whisking the remainder of tepid moisture from his face with a flick of his clawed hands. "Hrm." he huffed, steadying himself and his raging gargoyle hormones, the leader gaining control over a disobedient form, betraying his cautious disposition to that of a young hatchling in the throes of the mating season. "I will not...lose control." he said to himself, barely a mumbling cast through fanged teeth, as he opened Elisa's hall closet and pulled out an extra bath sheet. Goliath dried himself off as he came upon the fireplace in the living room, and allowed the natural gas to feed the brick enclosure, then feed the spark and erupt into purest orange flame in the wink of an eye.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Elisa muttered, wrapping her locks of spun ebony gold into a towel and wrenching out every last bit of water left. "Control the hormones, Maza..." She had stripped herself of the sodden attire, left abandoned in her bathroom sink, and crossed the length of her bedroom in the nude, secure of her privacy with the locked door. Her bronzed skin was ablaze in the faint light of her bedside lamp, and when released from the ivory cotton confines, her hair littered her backside, a waterfall born of a satiny raven flow, spilling down to almost waist level with renewed bounce and full body.

With the towel now wrapped around her, held in place precariously over her breasts and barely hanging to just above her toned buttocks, she opened her dresser drawers, and searched through the mass of colored fabrics merely stuffed inside in an earlier haste. Yet nothing her hands came across would match to the comfort of the cotton fabric against her bare, silken skin, and she wished so much to stroll nonchalantly into the living room, and Goliath's field of view with nothing but the smallest of her towels, leaving barely a trace of her to his wildest imagination.

"Agghhh! Why can't I?!" she yelled, having to quickly bite her lip to keep her angered rant from leaking into the living room. "I mean, technically, he is my...boyfriend. Right?" A desperate cry, to ease her beating heart. "I love him, he loves me...so...why can't we...?" Yet the answer to her inquiry was known before it even touched her tongue. "Dammit, this is so unfair..." She continued her rummaging, and only tore her eyes from her disheveled clothing drawers when satisfied of finding absolutely nothing to wear, and settled on the robe hanging on the backside of her bedroom door.

* * *

Outlined by only the fires attempting to claw their way from the confines of their prison, Goliath perched against the couch, arms crossed and in silent repose, pondering thoughts of not a leader, but of a potential mate. He too would find his heart beating faster when thinking of Elisa, so much so as to try and calm the tempest of his soul, a cunning battle fought with the strongest of foes, that of his own fear and lust.

"To lose control," he whispered to no one but himself, bringing sharp four-fingered hands into view, "could result...in harm to Elisa. I could never...hurt her...but...I love her." His own dark strands swept forward when letting his head tip forth, and he resettled himself deeper into Elisa's apartment carpeting. "As much as I want to...I will not allow any harm to come to her...ever..."

"Goliath?"

He instantly lifted his eyes to the sultry lowing, his name drifting on the still air with an intonation by only one of who could inflame his heart with but a word. The lavender giant turned his neck, recklessly forcing his falling hair away from it's seeming intended obtrusion of the sight of sheer beauty softly padding her way towards him. Elisa returned from her bedroom, a white terry robe being all that stood between her luscious creamy skin and the gargoyle's roving gaze. "Jalapena..." Caution versus libido, a dangerous war sparked within him.

She walked slowly, deliberate in her tease, and perhaps even the loosely hanging robe, allowing glimpses of her flaxen bronze from beneath. Her legs flowed as molten gold, released to his eyes when pouring through the high slit of the robe at mid thigh. Elisa stood over him, smiling with that of an angel's features, and would only break her hypnotic spell, when clearing her throat and asking of him a simple question, "This floor taken?"

Goliath's neck throbbed, his jugular swelling, bursting with the flow of blood racing throughout his enlarged extremities. "Never." he breathed smoothly, offering to her a hand.

Elisa glided her own hand gently into his, and was almost pulled towards him, though aiming for alongside. She landed in his lap, and had to pull the edge of her robe up from exposing her entire chest. "All right..." she yielded to his choice, if not brazen, and possibly more dangerous than her choice of attire.

"You are dry." Goliath noticed keenly, while rubbing a hand up her arm and moving up under the enlarged sleeve of her robe. "And seem quite comfortable."

"Never more than when I'm with you, Big Guy." she replied, using his broad shoulder as a brace to lift herself up, and accidentally rub cheek to cheek when repositioning herself. Their hide coalesced, fused into one, with even the lightest of touch against each other. Elisa snapped away, and bashfully aimed her eyes from behind her loose, raven follicles to Goliath's expressive glare veiled beneath his brow.

She was hot, he had felt her in the brief contact, and carried a warmth that burned him pleasurably. Her skin was clearer than any mirrored surface, the flickers of firelight dancing along her long legs and silken forearms, and a defiant flame aroused in her dark eyes. He stared on as time stood still, the sharp senses abound, an aroma of jasmine, the taste of ozone and cloud and stardust still adhering to her skin. His hands kept moving, feeling every subtle curve on her body. His talons traced along her leg, resting comfortably on his own, and an invisible line was drawn up over her knee, her thigh, and eventually reaching the sewn edge of her robe. Goliath stopped, when Elisa's hand slapped down, and effectively ended his examination.

"Goliath." a simple word to explain why she had stopped him, cut him off from exploring further, even if she wanted it so very badly.

"I know." he conceded to the fear on her voice. "I am...sorry. It's just...it is hard..."

"Tell me about it..." she whispered, resting deeper against his chest. "I want to, but...I'm scared."

"Because of our differences." he finished for her, one thought and one mind between the two. "Because I am gargoyle, and you are human."

She sighed, breathing a few lengthy strands from her face. "Do gargoyles even, you know...'do it' like humans?"

Goliath's barreled chest rumbled and shook with his laughter. "There isn't much difference when getting down to the...basics." he said, recollecting a spattering of late night television during several slow evenings when left to himself, and when only perhaps the most unchaste of content would he be witness to. Yet morbid curiosity would overcome his modesty, and his research into human custom would begin in earnest, that of the most intimate of embraces. "But with gargoyles, there is a greater feeling, as instinct takes over, almost a merging of hearts, and souls. A hunger takes control, Elisa," he paused and looked down at her, "a hunger I have for you. It is beyond love, or friendship, an appetite that sometimes cannot be denied..."

"Then why are we continually denying it?" she asked pleadingly. "I love you...jeez, I've almost lost you on more than one occasion..."

"Elisa, I purposely suppress these feelings, for the last thing I want to do is cause you any harm."

"You know you won't."

Goliath guided a few talons down the side of his face. "Elisa, you are aware of my strength, and what I am capable of. If I lost control...and hurt you, I would truly die."

"Lose control?" she repeated his chosen words, her curiosity peaked. "Now you've got my interest..."

"Then why are you afraid as much as I am?" he said, his tone become serious, grave almost. "Do you fear me?"

"No! No...no..." she trailed off, and Goliath grew despondent, perhaps his greatest fears of her distance from him only because of his species. "It's just...this is the next, big step...once we cross that line, there's no way we can go back to being just friends. Once we...you know..."

"Consummate our relationship."

"Right. For a lot of humans, including me, it means...it's official. We're a couple."

"Is not that exactly what we both want?"

"Yes, but..."

"But you are still scared, even though you love me. There is a part of you that fears becoming involved with someone who must remain in the shadows, and may endanger your life. And this fear still holds you back...as it does me."

"But why?!" she snapped, rising up to plant both hands firmly into his chest, and directing unsettled eyes towards the gargoyle. "Why do we have to fear...what we know is so right? Why do I have to fear expressing my love for you...show you just how much I love you?"

"It is the way of the world, Elisa. The human world. A world that is no longer mine."

"But it should be ours..." she pleaded, to whom exactly she did not know. "Ours to enjoy and share. To live in...and love..."

"It can be."

"By forever looking over our shoulders? By always being afraid in going too far? When can I finally be granted what I've always wanted? When can I share...everything possible with the man I love?"

Goliath sighed, his only answer a hardened breath, and an avoidance of his gaze to Elisa. "I truly do not know."

Elisa hung her head, and slipped from Goliath's chest, resting back against the crook of his right arm, her amorous mood having completely disappeared in the face of such utter impossibilities. She continued watching the lapping flames, a buoyant waltz in searing tepidity and a mystical cadence of orange. A silence had afflicted the pair, the giddiness of summer rain and a blissful rapture wearing off quickly when faced with the reality of their situation. "Dammit." she muttered, curling deeper into Goliath's body, and edging her nose into where his musk was strongest. "So...do we just ignore every feeling we have? Suppress every sexual urge that pops up? I don't know about you, Big Guy, but I'm about ready to hump anything..."

"I suppose it has been a long time for you as well..." Goliath mentioned innocently, and his half smile fell away when Elisa perked her head up.

"You have no idea how much willpower it takes to keep one's self from...groping a sleeping gargoyle." she answered sheepishly, knowing it had been a few years for herself since the fires of passion had been kindled and allowed to spread.

"The choice is between the two of us to make." he started, nudging her closer to his form, if only to feel as much as her lithe, slinky form as sincerely possible. "Our lives may become more...complicated, after...such fulfillment."

"Fulfillment..." Elisa breathed wistfully. "A relationship without sex? I'm sorry, Goliath, but as much as I love you, I'm about ready to jump somebody's bones..."

Goliath smiled, and pressed Elisa closer. Delving into the breadth of her mane, the lush fields of ebony silk brushing across his suede skin, he kissed her, and granted her the love offered in but a gentle embrace. "Elisa..." he said, a slow, teasing inflection distorted by a growl. "How I desire you. How I wish to make you mine, in heart...and body..."

"But you're scared too." she replied, almost spitefully, yet realizing his fear was for her own safety.

"My greatest fear, Elisa, is hurting you." he whispered, the serenity of his words drifting over the fire, the fierce beating of his heart against her. "But I fear I am truly hurting you more...when I deny you what we both long for..." He cupped his hand to her cheek, moving it slowly to lift up and connect her eyes to his own two inky pools. He stared at her, and Elisa found herself being drawn in by an irresistible force, that of pure love and honest devotion. His talons traced each subtle line of her face, her forehead, sloping around her eye, down the raised cheekbone, and dragging across her swollen lips, sparking a trail of fire upon her skin. He continued to peer down upon her, as seconds dragged into minutes and even farther beyond. Time had no power here, no dominion on this realm shared by only two.

"Goliath..." she at last managed. "Why are you staring at me?"

An answer born of awkward silence, and instead, the lavender giant leaned down to touch his lips to hers. A tender peck, and then a more passionate kiss. Each time they joined, a stronger connection than before. Soon, Elisa was engulfed in his arms, slanting her mouth across the gargoyle's, feeling smooth, fanged teeth with her tongue. Goliath soon parted in a second of clarity, and they both retreated from each other as if a spark of electricity had traveled through their lips.

Goliath leaned back, steadying his heavy breathing, as Elisa touched trembling fingers to trembling lips, unknown of such feeling, unfamiliar to such passion being released by this being sharing her side. "I am...sorry," he stammered, cursing himself for allowing a loss of control, "you are right, maybe we shouldn't gmmmmpphfff..."

Elisa secured herself to his mouth, effectively quelling his response. She climbed on top of him, straddling her legs on either side of his sculpted stomach, and entrenching her long fingernails into his chest. Her hair fell onto his skin with the sweeping motion of the breeze, and tormenting pleasure of a ticklish caress. Elisa released, and moved her face against his, cheek to cheek, lips to his ear. "Make love to me, Goliath."

"Are you certain?"

Her deep eyes held her answer, her smile portrayed what both of them wanted. "More than anything in the world."

Wasting no time, Goliath's talons instantly moved up to her waist, clenching on the thick terry robe and he flipped her beneath him, leaving Elisa perched between two massive arms and laying on the plush carpeting. He delved into the sensitive covering just below her chin, chewing on her neck, and Elisa squealed as her hide was ravaged, this behemoth of wing and claw sending waves of pleasure through her slender form. Goliath's hands moved to her shoulders, and parted the robe, sliding the edges down her shoulders, and exposing her breasts. Perfectly shaped spheres, and toned through a rigid exercise regiment, riding high on her chest, with light chestnut aureole standing erect in her continuing stimulation. Goliath kissed down her chest between the nestled valley while cupping her breasts, with tiny crystalline beads of the purest warmth, almost a fever, exuding from each pore. He enjoyed her sweet flavor, a delicacy he yearned to taste, and now treasured and relished in, inflaming his senses beyond control. Goliath hastily undid the robe's belt and completely shed the garment from his prey, leaving Elisa nude, and open to his dumbfounded gaze.

She coyly slid both arms up and above her head, slightly turning one hip and pushing her entire thigh against Goliath's swelling loincloth, continuing to tease him even moreso. "Like...what you see?"

Goliath foolishly nodded, his breath caught firmly in his chest in seeing Elisa's unfettered body at last revealed, a form only imagined, and dreamed about for so long when sleeping in stone. His eyes roamed her well-toned stomach and continued down to between her thighs, where only a small, dark, triangle-shaped patch of hair marked the entrance to the most hallowed, the most intimate of her very being. Cut extremely short and well groomed, Goliath smiled, knowing Elisa was always prudent in keeping herself presentable to even the most scrutinizing of eyes, even her own. Goliath scooped an arm underneath her, and effortlessly lifted Elisa's form to press against him, her body nearly slipping away with the slight sheen of her perspiration, both from the heat of the fire and her own excitement, and continued their kiss from earlier.

Several minutes passed in tasting the other, and it was all Elisa could do to push away, and through her labored breaths managed a weak response. "Should we...t-take this elsewhere?"

"W-Where do you suggest?" Goliath whispered, though content to remain where they were.

"Well...t-the bedroom..." Elisa answered, seemingly surprised in Goliath's tone of reply, as if he did not have a clue. "You know, with the bed?"

Goliath winced, and slowly shook his head. "I don't think that is such a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"Elisa, I weigh over seven hundred pounds."

Her eyes nearly bulged from her head in hearing this revelation, completely blowing away all expectations made over the last few years. "Are you serious?!" She took a second look to the gargoyle kneeling over her, and with yet another pass of her hands over his chest and loincloth, nodded her agreement. "Oh, well...that bed's kind of new...uhm..."

"Elisa," Goliath interrupted, "we don't have to use a bed..." He lowered his mouth onto her stomach, running his lips and tongue into each crevasse and curve, and eventually, slowly, moving to betwixt her long legs, the hidden, secret place he savored like spring wine.

"Oooooohhh...wooow..." The issue of where to sleep completely forgotten, Elisa tensed, and dragged her hands through Goliath's thick mane as he lapped at her moistness, feeding her very soul with passion and delirious intoxication, drunken on her own desire. "Y-You're right, screw...the bed. Oh Goliath...oh wow..."

"Elisa...my beautiful Elisa..." She was musky sweet, like life, and salty with sweat, so lovely and erotic in her acceptance of his touch. Goliath flipped over and once more did the smaller woman find herself on top of him, the two bodies entwined, their silhouette merged in the prancing light of the fire burning just beside them.

She could feel the bulge underneath the thick, Scottish leather, and knew he could hold back no longer. A flame had curled to life in his groin, and Elisa could detect the rawhide straining for release by only her own hand. "I-I've always wondered...what you hid under here..." she murmured abashedly, jokingly in such a nervous state, her hands gliding past the belt and caressing the outline of the swelling.

"Then perhaps," he said firmly, "I should show you." Goliath captured her hands and pressed them to just below his stomach, allowing her to unbuckle his belt and loosen the small remnants of clothing he wore, and with a subtle movement, started to slide the loincloth from his waist.

"J-J-Jalapena..." she gasped when pulling the leather raiment away, and appearing as if discovering lost golden treasure. "Oh man...whoever named you, Big Guy...chose extremely well..." Her hands and fingers paused just before reaching the skin, then modestly and fertively traveled along the entire length of Goliath's engorged member, sensing a muscular structure even here, and silently praising millions of years of evolutionary adaptation and their gift to the gargoyle species. "Wow..."

"Are you ready?" he whispered softly, moving Elisa into position.

"Wait." she said firmly, lifting herself off of him and reaching towards the table resting beside the couch. She opened the drawer and pulled from the carved oak a small box.

Goliath accepted the cardboard container from her hands and immediately read the sides. "Birth...control?"

She shrugged impassively, almost embarrassingly. "I don't even know if it's even possible, but...well, can you actually see me as a mother? Especially with the life I lead?" She purposely looked down when Goliath pulled out a condom, a strange grin afflicting his oft-stoic features.

"How long have you had these?"

"Couple months." A succinct response, displaying her police instinct to always be prepared. "You...never know. And I...kind of guessed about the size." she said, seeing Goliath carefully inspect the individual package with utter fascination. "Those are the biggest they sell..."

He efficiently rolled on the translucent rubber sheath with nimble talons, mindful not to spear the material, and then arched a brow towards the woman now perched expectantly atop him. Elisa edged up closer, feeling the tip press against her dampness, and shuddered in both anticipation and anxiousness. Goliath grasped her hips, and held her steady, allowing her the chance to receive his swollen member. With a swift movement and a final, comforting glance, he entered her, bestowing upon her the gift of delectation and joyance, mingled with the slight pain of his large size.

Elisa clenched her nails into Goliath's shoulders, possessed of enough power to almost break the hide and draw blood in her fury, as she slowly came down on him, taking more and more inside of her. A quick breath released, she gasped and shuddered. The flash of pleasure suspended time, arcing through her like heat lightning before the aftermath of his entry rolled through her, rippling like a succession of waves, nurturing places inside of her she had never felt. An innocent child promised the gift of a sweetened confection, Elisa wanted more of her love and he gave to her all that lay within his soul, his devotion and affection, his essence completely bared to her in a commitment of absolute trust.

He knew she was of some experience, but not in this very way, in a coupling with a different species, creatures who mate and love in sometimes contrasted fashions. Where pure instinct often takes control. He moved slowly, permitting her needed time to adjust. He rocked back and forth, filling her completely, and found her facial expressions contorting somewhat, as if in pain. His wings flared, curling in around them in an involuntary response, his tail lashed around her waist and struck the sensitive nerve endings along her spine, and Elisa was becoming quickly overwhelmed by the responses.

"Goliath..." she cried, a fear-brimmed tone, her arousal quickly turning to absolute anarchy, her spirit besieged by the chaos of paralyzing euphoria. "...it's...too much..."

"Shhhh, Elisa." he calmed her in his deep, soothing brogue, holding both hands to her face, and bracing her form. "It's all right." His hands kneaded the tensed muscles in her back, and moved downwards to grasp her soft buttocks. He guided her with his own rhythm, gradual, unhurried, a gentle flow for her fragile form to merge with his own steel-edged skin. He was protecting her even now, giving her his greatest gift of patience and guardianship, allowing his soul as refuge, and his body as sanctuary. He would accomplish a great feat, in wiping away all Elisa's fear and doubt with his gentle touch.

She lowered her head to his, joining their lips as Goliath cautiously increased his pace, knowing Elisa was quickly adjusting. Their hands would somehow seek out the other's, and twine together in a mingling of deep lavender and glowing bronze. Goliath moved even faster, with Elisa urging him on, her flared hips gyrating in perfect sync with Goliath's rhythmic movements. A feral tempo, Elisa was becoming lost, as Goliath kissed up the delicate curve of her chin and breastbone, the sensitive skin begging for much more of his electrifying contact.

"Goliath..." she gasped, her hair flailing wildly, the ebony strands aglow in the fire and shimmering with the waltz of light played upon the apartment walls, each reflective surface marked with the distorted profile of the entangled lovers. "Oh god..." A strange frenzy had seized her, and the pain of penetration was but a brief discomfort long unremembered, that she forced back as she became aware of a driving need to appease an insatiable hunger. In the stillness of the apartment, she could hear his coarse, ragged breathing over that of her own, as his rough lips seemed to touch her everywhere.

A growl of deep, intense craving echoed within his great chest, and his charcoal eyes swirled to white, bursting with the glow of sexual peak. His talons dug into the flesh in her back, grinding her torso recklessly against him, and Elisa yet yielded to his power. Faster did they dance, stronger did they push against each other, building to an incredible crest birthed from their desire and carnal appetite, held within them for so long, and now given the chance to be liberated in opposing screams of sheer joy.

Elisa hit first, throwing her head back and howling as if a gargoyle herself. Goliath's talons inadvertently gouged her golden skin as he climaxed, one final thrust within her and freeing his guttural snarl into the air, fusing with her own scream, creating the dulcet melody of lovers at last free.

Elisa nearly blacked out from the intense pleasure, a narcosis settling upon her, and even in the gratifying paroxysm of sexual wake, did Goliath guide her and allow her to collapse onto his chest. She was sweating, breathing heavily, and more curious, laughing through her muffled exhales, and even liberating a tear from closed eyes, trickling down and spilling onto moist lavender hide. She rested her cheek to the breadth of Goliath's thick neck, as the gargoyle curled his arms around her, enveloping them both in a covering of his wings, a simple gesture of protection destined to continue far into their future.

"Elisa..." he whispered, rousing the woman from her enforced slumber. She groggily opened her eyes, and tipped her head up. "How do you...feel?"

"...mmmmmmm...v'ry...very good..."

"So...are our lives...more complicated now?"

With a slight smile coaxed from tired lips, she answered in a hushed whisper, "...actually...I think things...just got a hell of a lot more simple..."

Goliath pulled her closer to him, relaxing his wing across her shoulders as if a blanket of lavender leather, and the slender woman burrowed into the crook under his strong, clefted chin. Elisa purred her contentment, running her nails along Goliath's pectoral muscles and casually drifting away. "Any regrets?" he whispered, wanting to know exactly what lay on her mind.

"Mmmmm...just one...that we didn't do this sooner..." she answered, and raised her lips to kiss his cheek, and then settle back into his arms. But soon, did her smile deepen and merely symbolize the approach of rather impish thoughts. "Goliath?"

"Yes, my Elisa?"

"Can we...do it again?"

* * *

When only the translucent drapes of ivory cotton curled away from the window, did the beams of light streak through into the spacious apartment dwelling, fractured into a prism of blended color and hue. The slanted windows of clear crystal were at just the right angle to break one into many, to sunder purest white into a range from searing red to a deep lavender. Morning had cleared from it's domain the murky depths of night, and spread it's warmth over the city. The rainclouds dispersed without conflict, and opened to a wondrous iridescent sapphire.

She drifted between slumber and the waking world, a dream of the future and what it may bring. Friends, family, a lover of wing and sensual diction, and an unknown child's sweet laughter, Elisa slept peacefully, huddled within the cotton folds of her robe. She stirred when sensing a lack of warmth, and turned to touch her hand on the carpeting where she lay, perhaps expecting something more.

She opened her eyes to find her fireplace devoid of any flame, and the shafts of sunlight creeping their way along her furniture and walls. "Huh?" At last, did her conscious mind take hold, and rouse her sufficiently to ask for her lover. "Goliath?" Perhaps not roused enough. "Oh...duh...morning..." Elisa sat up, clutching the robe to her chest, and discovering a heavy blanket upon her legs as well, most likely thrown over her during the night by her guardian angel. She smiled, and scanned the apartment for any trace of the one who now shared more than just her place of sleep.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, did a shape loom and spread fear throughout her. Elisa wrenched her neck to see a massive, winged contour appear behind her. She sighed in relief when discovering just what, and who, this form was. Goliath was watching over her, his impressive wingspread outstretched and slightly curved inwards, as if to protect her even when he slept. An odd expression had been frozen on his features, that of contentment at long last, a feeling to match hers in perfect harmony.

Elisa stared at him for the longest time, her eyes trailing along each and every hard line of his granite face, etched in permanent shadow, a stolid smile engraved with his hidden pain and carefully guarded trust. And yet after so much betrayal and death in his life, he gave to her his all, his very self unbidden by fear and hatred. He gave to her his love. Elisa went to move, to stand up, until a sharp pain erupted through her shoulder. "Ouch!" she winced, and grazed a few fingers along a deep scratch on her back, one of many. "I'll be damned...he was right..." she muttered, peering over her shoulder to see the thin lines of marred flesh trailing down her back. "Damn." she whispered coyly, welcoming the blight to her flesh if all destined nights with Goliath were similar to that she experienced mere hours ago.

Elisa lay back down, burrowing into her robe and blanket, and staring up to the statue of her love casting a tremendous shadow upon her. "Thanks for protecting me, Big Guy. I love you too..." She fell asleep quickly, returning to her dreams, a fantasy and reality merged that brought her so much happiness.

* * *

"Elisa, are you here?" Goliath called for his lover, having awoken and cleaned the shards of skin from the floor. The massive gargoyle lifted up to his full height, and found no trace of Elisa, the area in front of him having been emptied of her presence, and the apartment seemingly returned to normal upon the advent of nightfall. "Elisa?"

"In here..."

A muffled response lay upon his ears, and Goliath turned his sensitive hearing towards Elisa's bedroom door. He tromped up to the wooden barrier, and slowly leaned in, to better hear any movement from the locked door.

"Are you rested, Goliath?"

The abruptness of the question almost frightened him, as did her emotionless tone of voice. A breath of ice misting into the still air. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Goliath frowned, hoping Elisa was not having second thoughts about what had happened the previous night. "Elisa, are you all right?" he started. "Do you have...any reservations about what happened between us?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I...I am just wanting to make sure...that we...have not damaged our relationship."

"Are you rested?" she asked once more, a perfect mimicry to her earlier question.

"Yes."

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open, and a completely nude Elisa jumped out and into Goliath's arms. She snaked her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and instantly suctioned her lips to his mouth. Goliath staggered back in her power and speed, and barely found the balance to stay upright.

"Immmphhfff take it you aremmmmm...no longer nervous..."

"Damn straight. Now get those condoms ready, Big Guy," she growled seductively, staring at him with eyes of fire, "because I'm gonna ride you all night long!"

As Goliath fell to the floor with Elisa quickly unbuckling his loincloth, he stammered and gasped a disheartening wail, "Jalapena..."


End file.
